The invention relates to a fastening device for securing a plurality of elongated vehicle components to a first side of a vehicle structural member. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle frame assembly comprising a fastening device and a vehicle frame.
In addition, the invention relates to a method for securing a plurality of elongated vehicle components to a vehicle structural member with a fastening device.
The invention can be applied in heavy-duty vehicles, such as trucks, buses and construction equipment. Although the invention will be described in relation to a truck, the invention is not restricted to this particular vehicle, but may also be used in other type of vehicles such as cars, industrial construction machines, wheel loaders, etc.
During assembly of various types of vehicles, there is often a need to retain a group of elongated vehicle components, such as electric cables or wires, bundled to a certain surface of a vehicle structural member. As an example, it may be desirable to secure a bundle of cables to an inner surface of a vehicle frame to avoid that the cables are moving, or rattling, within the vehicle during operation.
One common type of a fastening device for securing a bundle of cables together is an ordinary tie-wrap, which is normally made of nylon. A typical tie-wrap, sometimes denoted as a cable tie, has a strap member portion with serrations that engage with a pawl in the head of the cable tie to form a ratchet. Thereafter, a free end of the strap member section is pulled until the tie-wrap is sufficiently tensioned and does not come undone.
A cable tie tensioning device or tool may be used to apply a cable tie with a specific degree of tension. The tool may further trim the end portion of the strap member in order to avoid a sharp edge which might otherwise cause injury.
Fastening device may be provided in the form of a cable tie having a strap member portion being integral to a head member of the fastening device. Alternatively, the fastening device may be provided in the form of two separate pieces, i.e. a head member and a separate strap member. In this type of fastening devices, the strap member may have a wedge-shaped pawl on one end that locks into the head member when the strap is passed through an aperture in the head member until the wedge is driven downwardly into the aperture of the head member. The shape of the aperture in the head member may typically correspond to the shape of the wedge-shaped pawl of the strap member.
One example of this type of fastening devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,226, which discloses an assembly for securing a bundle to a support member including a button head-type tie and a saddle mount. The button head-type tie comprises a button head and an elongated strap with teeth serrations and a wedge-shaped locking pawl at one end. The button head is provided with a central aperture for receiving a portion of the strap. To secure the bundle, the strap is looped around the bundled items and a tail of the strap is passed back into an aperture of the saddle, an aperture in the structural member and the aperture in the button head. When the tail of the strap is reinserted through the saddle mount and into the button head, it is pulled tightly through the button head. This has the effect of drawing the wedge-shaped pawl downwardly into the button head aperture, thereby locking it against the strap. In this manner, the bundle is kept securely fastened to the structural member. After the strap has been tightened, the tail and excess strap length can be trimmed to make a clean installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,226 further discloses another assembly arrangement including a plurality of bundles positioned in adjacent relationship. In this arrangement, one primary strap is used to secure a primary bundle and the saddle mount to a first side of the support member, while being tensioned from a second side of the support member. Besides that the saddle mount has a primary aperture for receipt of the primary strap, there is provided a set of secondary apertures in the saddle mount for receipt of additional cable ties. In contrast to the primary strap, which is inserted in the saddle mount and the support member, and thereafter tensioned from a second side of the support member, the additional cable ties are inserted in the secondary apertures of the saddle mount, only, and thereafter tensioned from the first side of the support member. This type of arrangement is useful when the mounting assembly is to be used with conventional cable ties in order to secure more than one bundle of items alongside the structural member.
However, even though the above arrangement provides a fastening device for a plurality of bundles of elongated vehicle components, there remains a need for an alternative fastening device, which has improved functionality without increasing the total weight of the fastening device. In particular, it would be desirable to improve the functionally of the fastening device so that several adjacent bundles of cables can be mounted to a vehicle structural member in a fast and ergonomic manner.
It is desirable to provide an improved and simple fastening device for securing a plurality of elongated vehicle components to a first side of a vehicle structural member in a fast and ergonomic manner.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a fastening device is provided.
Thus, according to the first aspect of the invention there is provided a fastening device for securing a plurality of elongated vehicle components to a first side of a vehicle structural member. The fastening device comprises a first elongated strap member configured to form a loop around a first bundle of the elongated vehicle components, and a head member configured to be positioned on a second side of the vehicle structural member opposite the first side. The head member is provided with a through hole configuration for receipt of two portions of the first elongated strap member forming the loop. Moreover, the head member is configured to allow tying of the first elongated strap member from the second side of the vehicle structural member. In addition, the fastening device comprises a second elongated strap member configured to form a loop around a second bundle of the elongated vehicle components. The head member through hole configuration is therefore also configured for receipt of two portions of the second elongated strap member forming the loop. Furthermore, the head member is configured to allow tying of the second elongated strap member from the second side of the vehicle structural member.
In this way, it becomes possible to provide a fastening device, in which each one of the elongated strap members could be tightened from the second side of the vehicle structural member since the head member is configured to be forced against the second side of the vehicle structural member when the set of the elongated strap members are tied from the second side of the vehicle structural member, while the plurality of the elongated vehicle components are secured to the first side of the structural member. Typically, the first side of the structural member refers to an inner side of the structural member while the second side refers to an outer side of the structural member. In an example when the structural member is a vehicle frame, this means that the invention provides a solution in which each one of the elongated strap members could be inserted into one single head member and thereafter tightened from the outside of the vehicle frame in order to secure at least a first bundle of elongated vehicle members and a second bundle of elongated vehicle members to the inner side of the vehicle frame. The outside of the frame, or the outside surface, may herein sometimes be denoted as the outer frame surface, while the inner side of the frame may sometimes be denoted as the inner frame surface.
In contrast to hitherto known fastening devices, which only allows one primary elongated strap member to be tightened from the outside of the vehicle frame, while the additional (secondary) elongated strap members are tightened from the inside of the vehicle frame, the invention enables that the fastening of the elongated vehicle components and the assembly of the fastening device to the vehicle frame can be operated and controlled by a user (e.g. an assembly worker) from the outside of the frame. Thus, the invention overcomes the problem of internal tightening of bundles or tightening the bundles before assembling the complete vehicle frame. To this end, the invention improves the ergonomics for assembly workers in a vehicle production and assembly plant, while ensuring that the assembly of the fastening device to the vehicle frame can be carried out in fast and effective manner.
As a result, the productivity may often increase since an ergonomic workplace may typically have a positive impact on employee efficiency and satisfaction.
In addition, it becomes possible for the user to select whether the first elongated strap member and/or the second elongated strap member should be used to fasten the head member to the vehicle frame since both strap members are configured to be inserted in the through hole configuration of the head member. This is an additional advantage over prior art which relies upon that only the primary elongated strap member is configured to be inserted into the aperture of the vehicle frame and the hole of the head member.
By a configuration according to the invention, the head member is adapted to abut the outside (second) side of the vehicle structural member when the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member are tied from the second side of the vehicle structural member after being inserted from atop side of the head member into the through hole configuration, and subsequently being inserted back through the through hole configuration.
Typically, the head member has a top side and an abutment surface for abutting the second side of the vehicle structural member, which abutment surface is on an opposite side of the head member in relation to the top side. Thus, the through hole configuration extends from the top side to the abutment surface for allow tying of the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member from the top side of the head member. In this way, the head member is configured to allow tying of the first elongated strap member from the top side of the head member. Analogously, the head member is configured to allow tying of the second, elongated strap member from the top side of the head member.
It is to be noted that the second side here typically refers to the outer surface of the vehicle structural member. The through hole configuration may typically extend from the top side to the abutment surface.
Thus, it becomes possible to provide a fastening device, in which each one of the elongated strap members could be tightened from the top side of the head member, since the head member is configured to be forced against the second side of the vehicle structural member when the set of the elongated strap members are tied from the top side of the head member, white the plurality of the elongated vehicle components are secured to the first side of the structural member.
According to one embodiment, the head member is configured to be forced against the second side of the vehicle structural member when the first elongated strap member is tied from the second side of the vehicle structural member, typically corresponding to the same side of the structural member as the top side of the head member. In addition, or alternatively, the head member is configured to be forced against the second side of the vehicle structural member when the second elongated strap member is tied from the second side of the vehicle structural member, typically corresponding to the same side as the top side of the head member. According to another embodiment, the head member is configured to be forced against the second side of the vehicle structural member when the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member are tied from the second side of the vehicle structural member, typically corresponding to the same side as the top side of the head member.
According to one embodiment, the head member hole configuration comprises a first through hole adapted to receive the first elongated strap member and a second through hole adapted to receive the second elongated strap member. Hereby, it becomes possible to keep the first elongated member at a distance from the second elongated member so that tying of the elongated strap members is facilitated. Another advantage with this configuration is that the engagement of each elongated strap member to the head member becomes more reliable since each elongated strap member is encircled by the through hole inner surface, only, as seen in a radial cross-sectional view of the head member. Thus, it becomes possible to avoid any direct contact between the elongated strap members in the area of the head member. By this configuration, the head member is adapted to abut the, second (outer surface) of the structural member when the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member are tied from the top side of the head member after being inserted from the top side into the first through hole and the second through hole, respectively, and subsequently being inserted back through the first through hole and the second through hole.
According to one embodiment, the head member hole configuration is provided in the form of a single through hole.
The term “vehicle structural member” as used herein may refer, but is not limited, to a vehicle frame, vehicle frame rail, car chassis, engine compartment, fender, flange, body panel, bracket, rear axle installation or the like.
The term “elongated vehicle components” as used herein may refer, but is not limited, to cables, electric cables, hoses, wires or the like.
The term “head member” as used herein may refer, but is not limited, to a button-head member. Thus according to one embodiment, the head member is a button-head member. Typically, although not strictly required, the head member is formed separately and independently from the first and second elongated strap members. Thus, according to one embodiment, the head member is a separate part from the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member. However, it should be readily appreciated that in one example embodiment, the head member and any one of the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member are integrated components of the fastening device, i.e. the fastening device is provided as one integrated unit.
According to one embodiment, the fastening device comprises a third elongated strap member configured to form a loop around a third bundle of the elongated vehicle components. Thus, the head member is provided with a third through hole. The third hole may typically extend from the top side to the abutment surface. Alternatively, the head member hole configuration is provided with a third through hole extending from the top side to the abutment surface. The third through hole is adapted to receive the third elongated strap member forming the loop. As such, the head member is adapted to abut the second side (outer surface) of the vehicle structural member when the first elongated strap member, the second elongated strap member and/or the third elongated strap member are tied from the second side of the structural member. In other words, the head member is adapted to abut the second side (outer surface) of the vehicle structural member when the first elongated strap member, the second elongated strap member and/or the third elongated strap member are tied from the top side of the head member.
Accordingly, and similar to the configuration with the first and second elongated strap members, the head member is configured to allow tying of the third elongated strap member from the second side of the structural member (or top side of the head member).
According to one embodiment, any one of the first, second and third elongated strap members is provided with a first free leading end and a second end having engagement means for engaging with the head member.
In cases when the elongated vehicle components, e.g. cables, are to be secured at a distance from the first side of structural member, the fastening device may further comprise an intermediate spacer member. Thus according to one embodiment, the fastening device further comprises an intermediate spacer member having opposite first end and second end. In addition, the intermediate spacer member has a passage configuration extending therebetween for receiving at least one of the first and second elongated strap members, wherein the intermediate spacer member is adapted to be disposed in-between the vehicle structural member and the plurality of bundles of vehicle components. Accordingly, it becomes possible to locate and arrange the vehicle components at a distance from other abrasive parts like screws, nuts and sharp edges.
According to one embodiment, the intermediate spacer member passage configuration comprises a first passage adapted to receive the first elongated strap member and a second passage adapted to receive the second elongated strap member. In this manner, it becomes possible to keep the first elongated member at a distance from the second elongated member when they are supported by the intermediate spacer member. As mentioned herein, the separation of the bundles can hereby be made vertically and/or horizontally.
Alternatively, the intermediate spacer member passage configuration is one single passage for receipt of both first and second elongated strap members.
Preferably, the first bundle of the elongated vehicle components is distanced from the second bundle of the elongated vehicle components in a transverse direction of the intermediate spacer member. In addition, or alternatively, the first bundle of the elongated vehicle components is distanced from the second bundle of the elongated vehicle components in a longitudinal direction of the intermediate spacer member. Further, the passage configuration of the intermediate spacer member may typically extend in at least the longitudinal direction X of the intermediate spacer member.
Typically, at least one passage of the first and second passages of the intermediate spacer member extends in at least the longitudinal direction X.
According to one embodiment, the extension of the first passage along the longitudinal direction X is different from the extension of the second passage along the longitudinal direction X. As an example, the first passage may extend a first distance in the longitudinal direction X and the second passage may extend a second distance in the longitudinal direction X. Typically, the first distance is longer than the second distance.
According to one embodiment, the at least one passage of the intermediate spacer member which extends in at least the longitudinal direction X is the first passage, and wherein the second passage is spaced apart from the first passage and extends in at least the longitudinal direction X. According to one embodiment, the at least one passage of the intermediate spacer member which extends in at least the longitudinal direction X is the first passage, and wherein the second passage is spaced apart from the first passage, while a part of the second passage is inclined in relation to the longitudinal direction X.
Preferably, the first and second passages extend in parallel with each other along a substantial part of the extension of the intermediate spacer member in the longitudinal direction X.
In order to enable that the first bundle of the elongated vehicle components is distanced from the second bundle of the elongated vehicle components in a transverse direction to the longitudinal direction of the intermediate spacer member, a part of the at least one passage of the intermediate spacer member is inclined in relation to the longitudinal direction X such that an opening of the passage in the second end is displaced from an opening of the passage in the first end, as seen in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction X.
According to one embodiment when the intermediate spacer member comprises a first passage and a second passage, as mentioned above, both passages are arranged to extend in at least the longitudinal direction X. That is, the at least one passage of the intermediate spacer member extending in at least the longitudinal direction X is a first passage, wherein the intermediate spacer member further includes a second passage being spaced apart from the first passage and extending in at least the longitudinal direction X.
According to one embodiment when the intermediate spacer member comprises a first passage and a second passage, as mentioned above, the first passage is arranged to extend in the longitudinal direction X, while the second passage is arranged to extend in both the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction Y. That is, the at least one passage of the intermediate spacer member extending in at least the longitudinal direction X is a first passage, wherein the intermediate spacer member further includes a second passage being spaced apart from the first passage, while a part of the second passage is inclined in relation to the longitudinal direction X. To this end, the first passage and the second passage are disposed so as to be relatively near each other at the first end and divergingly angled so as to be spaced further apart at the second end of the intermediate spacer member.
According to one embodiment, the intermediate spacer member further includes a third passage spaced apart from the first passage and the second passage, allowing each opening of each passage at the second end to be displaced from each other. There are several different possibilities to arrange the passages in the spacer member in order to position and secure the bundles at various distances from each other and in different directions. As an example, the first passage, arranged in-between the second passage and, the third passage as seen in a transverse direction Y, may only extend in the longitudinal direction x, while the second passage and the third passage are angled in opposite direction to each other and directed away from the first passage.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle frame for a vehicle having an outer frame surface and, an inner frame surface. Typically, the outer frame surface is represented by the second side of the structural member and the inner frame surface is represented by the first side of the structural member, as mentioned above. In addition, a region of the frame is provided with an aperture configuration extending between the outer frame surface and the inner frame surface for receiving the elongated strap members which are associated to a single head member. The fastening device may be provided according to the first aspects and/or the example embodiments as mentioned above.
Hereby, it becomes possible to secure at least two bundles of elongated vehicle components to one single fastening device. Further effects of this second aspect of the present invention are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the first aspect of the present invention.
Typically, the aperture configuration comprises a plurality of adjacent apertures. As an example, the apertures are positioned vertically on top of each other
Typically, the aperture configuration is configured for allowing tying a first and second bundle of elongated vehicle components via a fastening device according to the first aspect and/or any one of the example embodiments as mentioned above.
According to one embodiment, the distance between a first aperture and a second aperture of the adjacent apertures is between 30-40 mm. In this example embodiment, the distance refers to a distance between the centres of the bundles. One advantage with this distance range is that the assembly of the elongated strap members to the fastening device is facilitated. However, it should also be appreciated that the distance may in some cases be between 30-80 mm. According to one embodiment, a distance between a first aperture and a second aperture of the adjacent apertures should be selected so that a gap as defined between the first bundle and the second bundle is about between 0-40 mm, preferably about between 10-30.
The invention also relates to a vehicle frame assembly, which comprises a fastening device according to the first aspect and/or example embodiments as mentioned above with respect to the first aspect of the invention, i.e. the features and effects relating to the fastening device, and further comprises a vehicle frame according to the second aspect and/or example embodiments as mentioned above with respect to the second aspect of the invention. As an example, the vehicle frame has an outer frame surface and an inner frame surface, wherein a region of the frame is provided with an aperture configuration extending between the outer frame surface and the inner frame surface for receiving the elongated strap members. The elongated strap members are associated to the head member of the fastening device.
In this type of vehicle frame assembly, the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member are passed through the head member of the fastening device and the vehicle frame to encircle a first bundle of vehicle components and a second bundle of vehicle components, respectively, and further passed back through the vehicle frame and the head member, wherein the first elongated strap member and the second elongated strap member are tied from the top side of the head member so that an abutment surface of the head member abuts the outside surface of the vehicle frame to secure the plurality of elongated vehicle components to the inner side of the vehicle frame. As such, it becomes possible to secure the plurality of elongated vehicle components to the inner surface of vehicle frame, typically corresponding to the first side of the structural member mentioned herein.
The invention also relates to a vehicle comprising a vehicle frame assembly according to any one of the aspects and/or example embodiments as mentioned above with respect to the first aspect and/or the second aspect of the present invention, i.e. the aspects relating to the vehicle frame assembly, the vehicle frame and/or the fastening device.
Although the invention will be described in relation to a truck, the invention is not restricted to this particular vehicle, but may also be used in other type of vehicles such as buses, construction equipment, cars, industrial construction machines, wheel loaders, etc.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a method is provided. According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of securing a plurality of elongated vehicle components to a first side of a vehicle structural member with a fastening device comprising a first elongated strap member configured to form a loop around a first bundle of the elongated vehicle components, a second elongated strap member configured to form a loop around a second bundle of the elongated vehicle components, and a head member configured to be positioned on a second side of the vehicle structural member opposite the first side. The head member is provided with a through hole configuration for receipt of two portions of the first elongated strap member forming the loop and two portions of the second elongated strap member forming the loop. The method comprises the steps of:
inserting a leading free end of the first elongated strap member into the through hole configuration of the head member and further into an aperture configuration of the structural frame;
encircling the first elongated strap member about the first bundle of elongated vehicle components and further inserting the leading free end of the first elongated strap member back through the aperture configuration of the structural frame and the through hole configuration of the head member until at least a part of the leading free end of the first elongated strap member is located outside the second side of the vehicle structural member;
inserting a leading free end of the second elongated snap member into the through hole configuration of the head member and further into the aperture configuration of the structural frame;
encircling the second elongated strap member about the second bundle of elongated vehicle components and further inserting the leading, free end of the second elongated strap member back through the aperture configuration of the structural frame and the through hole configuration of the head member until at least a part of the leading free end of the second elongated strap member is located outside the second side of the vehicle structural member;
securing the fastening device to the vehicle structural member by tying first elongated strap member and/or the second elongated strap member from an opposite side of the head member relative to the vehicle structural member until the head member abuts the second side of the vehicle structural member.
Effects and features of this third aspect of the present invention are largely analogous to those described above in relation to the other aspects of the present invention.
According to one example embodiment, the leading free end of the first elongated strap member and the leading free end of the second elongated strap member are inserted simultaneously into the through hole configuration.
The invention also relates to an intermediate spacer member for fastening a plurality of elongated vehicle components to a first side of a vehicle structural member, wherein the intermediate spacer member is configured to be positioned on the first side of the vehicle structural member for holding the plurality of elongated vehicle components at a distance from the first side of the vehicle structural member. The intermediate spacer ember has opposite first end and second end and a passage configuration extending therebetween for receiving a first and a second elongated strap member, which are each configured to form a loop around a first and second bundle, respectively, of the elongated vehicle components.
Preferably, the intermediate spacer member has an elongated configuration, wherein a main extension direction of the intermediate spacer member is in parallel with the longitudinal direction X of the passage configuration.
Further preferably, the intermediate spacer member is configured to be arranged in such a way in relation to the vehicle structural member that a main extension direction of the intermediate spacer member is perpendicular to an extension direction of the first side of the structural member. Further preferably, in the case of the structural member forming a vehicle frame, the intermediate spacer member is configured to be arranged in such a way in relation to the vehicle frame that the main extension direction of the intermediate spacer member is perpendicular to the main extension direction of the vehicle frame, which is in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Further optimal features and further effects of the intermediate spacer member are mentioned above.
Further features of, and advantages with, the present invention will become apparent when studying the appended claims and the following description. The skilled person realize that different features of the present invention may be combined to create embodiments other than those described in the following, without departing from the scope of the present invention.